Wind energy has great potential as a renewable energy source. A recent report examining different renewable energy resources found that a total of 60 GW of cost effective renewable energy was available with the top two sources in terms potential being offshore wind (25 GW) and wave energy (14 GW). The next largest source of renewable energy is onshore wind (12 GW).
Currently wind power is used to generate electrical energy for the national grid. That requires large-scale commercial wind farms but they are expensive to set up due to the high cost of the turbines required.